The present invention relates to a device for electrically controlling an automatic weapon, whereby the term control initially refers to the cocking, locking of the safety catch, and unlocking of the safety catch of the weapon, and furthermore to the firing of the weapon and possibly to the sensing of certain conditions at the weapon.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for electrically controlling an automatic weapon that can be used with different types of weapons having various designs, and that permits an automatic weapon, which is customarily operated manually, to be operated with remote control, for example from the interior of a tank.
The realization of this object is inventively effected via a device for electrically controlling an automatic weapon that is characterized by a housing that is detachably mounted on the side of the weapon and on or in which is disposed an electric drive motor that can be controlled by an electric control device; the drive motor drives a threaded spindle that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the weapon and on which a spindle nut is movable out of a starting position, counter to the firing direction, back into an end position; a driver is disposed on the spindle nut in such a way that a cocking bolt that is guided on the housing and is coupled with the breechblock of the weapon is disposed in the path of movement of the driver and is movable out of a starting position, counter to the spring force acting on the breechblock of the weapon, back into a cocking position in the end position of the spindle nut, in which it is arrested by an arresting lever disposed on the housing in the end position of the spindle nut, corresponding to a “safety” condition of the weapon, and is released by the spindle nut during advancement of the spindle nut in its starting position, which corresponds to the “released safety catch” condition of the weapon and leads to an advancement of the cocking bolt and breechblock of the weapon.